Too Good to be true?
by Fran-Lizzie
Summary: A younger Connie and Sam meet on a plane is it love at first sight? Inspired by Sheila O Flanagans story Too Good to be true.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Connie was 26 and had just finished Medical school, she loved being a doctor it was one of the great things in her life, the ability to save people to help them and make them better. She loved it. She was gorgeous although she didn't think so; she didn't quite have that confidence in herself yet. She had chocolate brown hair which was medium length and curly; hazel eyes and the most perfect teeth, so there was a good reason for wearing that brace when she was younger. So now she was getting ready to go on a plane to stay in New York, the city that never sleeps and shop till she drops, shopping is her favourite hobby. She waiting in the airport when she spots him the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was totally stunning with brown hair, the most gorgeous face with a perfect looking complexion and a pretty perfect body she thought. He spotted her looking at him so she looked away. He was mesmerised she was beautiful, he had to get to know her better, he knew that much.

Just then their flight was called so they both rushed to get on the plane both think about the gorgeous sight they had just seen. As it so happened they had been seated together, they couldn't believe their luck, but both didn't think it would ever happen, they both thought the other was too gorgeous for them while not thinking much of themselves. He offers to put her bag in the overhead locker and she accepts saying thank you. They then sit down and the plane takes off. They don't take till 10 minutes later when he plucks up the courage to take to her.

"Hey, I'm Sam. What's your name?"

"Hey Sam, I'm Connie." She replied smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you, Connie."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine I assure you" She couldn't believe that had just come out of her mouth she wasn't like this. He smiles at her and looks into her eyes the most gorgeous eyes he has ever seen; they seem to swallow him in with their depth and beauty. She then looks away, feeling embarrassed. The conversation starts again a while later.

"So what do you do for a living Connie?" He asks.

"I'm a surgeon."

"Really, wow so am I."

"Wow it really is a small world isn't it two surgeons who have never met before sitting together on a flight."

"I know, I'm really glad I met you, we must have lots in common and can I let you in on a little secret."

"What?" She asks wanting to know.

"I think you're absolutely gorgeous!"

She smiled what was he on, he really honest thought she was gorgeous. Connie didn't see how anyone could find her attractive in the slightest but she smiled and said thanks for his complement.

"Shall I let you in on a secret of mine" She said a bit more quietly. "I think you're absolutely gorgeous too." She says smiling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Sam was 24, was just out of medical school like Connie was and was just starting out as a surgeon learning loads about it as he did. He couldn't believe his luck that she thought he was gorgeous, and they seemed like they had so much in common, what could be more perfect?

They talked loads as the journey went on, about favourite bands and singers, footballers, tv and films and finally there families. Sam told Connie that his parents died when he was younger and it was only him and his sister Kate who he had as family. Connie told him that she had an older sister and her mam and dad who were still very much alive.

So now the journey to New York had ended and they got off the plane arranging to meet up at a party Connie had been invited to. So after that they made there way back to there hotels buzzing about the fact that they had met someone who seemed so perfect and had been the most gorgeous person they had ever met.

Connie was in her room and deciding to what to wear for the party she had to look perfect for him. She couldn't find anything suitable so she decided to go shopping and find the perfect dress. She went to her favourite shop which she had found on her last trip to New York and finally found it, the perfect dress to suit her and was just right on her, it accentuated her curves and if she did say so herself made her look stunning. It was red the colour which suited her most.

Sam was meanwhile getting changed into his best shirt and trousers and was making that extra effort for her. He couldn't mess this one up she was so perfect for her. Was she his perfect match? He certainly hoped so.

It was time for the party and they met outside her friend's house. His jaw dropped when he saw her she looked amazing.

"Wow you look amazing, so gorgeous."

"Why thank you Sam, so do you."

"Thank you" He says kissing her on the cheek. They then go into the party and greet her friends who all think he is totally stunning.


End file.
